Lost Woods Resort
The Lost Woods Resort is a motel located somewhere outside Rosewood. This was where Alison went after Duncan flew her from Hilton Head. Also, It was formerly "A's" secret lair. The Liars visit this place because they think "A" was following Alison here. But really, Alison was following "A" here. Harold Crane is the innkeeper. Season 2 The girls find out about the Lost Woods Resort while combing through the contents of Alison’s bag that was left on Jason's porch. That evening, they drive to the Lost Woods Resort and check into Room 1, the number on the postcard they found in Ali’s things. Hanna trips in the mud on the way to the room. Once inside the room, Hanna and Emily try to warm up while Spencer and Aria sneak into the reception once again to get a closer look at the guestbook. Hanna decides to take a shower to wash off the mud. "A" enters the room and gets very close to Hanna, but by the time she gets out of the shower, "A" is gone. Hanna then discovers the door of the room has been left wide open. Meanwhile, Spencer and Aria discover Alison had checked in twice as Vivian Darkbloom The next morning, Spencer and Aria return the guest book while Hanna and Emily discuss their costumes. "A" watches them through a peep hole from the next room while they talk. When the others return, Spencer suggests they get out of there before anyone notices they broke in. Later, Spencer comes back to the Lost Woods Resort with Mona. Something Mona said made Spencer realize that no one had checked into Room 2 since before Ali went missing. Spencer sits for tea with the innkeeper to distract him while Mona steals the key to Room 2 from behind the desk. They stare in stunned silence when they open the door. The room is plastered with photos of all the girls, newspaper clippings, dolls, maps and blueprints, and many familiar items belonging to "A"; it’s "A's" lair. Spencer and Mona get a closer look at the items in "A's" lair. Spencer begins to notice the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. Mona offers Spencer a piece of gum. She declines, then notices that there is a gum wrapper inside of Ali's stolen diary. When Mona momentarily leaves the room, Spencer finds more clues pointing to "A" being Mona, including a bag of cashmere sweaters. And when Mona returns, she is wearing "A's" black hoodie and Spencer's suspicions are confirmed that Mona is "A." Season 3 The day after Maya's body was found, the other girls returned to the Lost Woods to destroy the evidence which would get themselves and their loved ones in a lot of trouble, but the room had already been emptied. So, Spencer has been visiting the Lost Woods Resort all through the summer to recreate it in her computer. At the end of It Happened 'That Night' it is shown that the Lost Woods resort is up for sale. Which makes sense if 'A' was the only customer it had. Gallery motel.jpg motel2.jpg motel3.jpg motel4.jpg motel5.jpg Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:Locations Category:Places outside Rosewood Category:Season 3 Category:Hangouts